Once A Part Of Me
by Cookie Addiction
Summary: Malaysia was so eager to meet her so-called brother again, but she was rejected when she met him for the second time. Then, she met Kiku, her 'long-lost' enemy. Although fearing him, they soon become friends while Kiku helps her to build her family relationship with Arthur again. Well, he wasn't that bad as before, for Malaysia. No pairings, but if you want to then PM me


**Chapter 1  
**

**Gaining What Is Loss  
**

**Once A Part Of Me  
**

* * *

Everything was peaceful in Arthur's house. It was raining outside, as usual, the weather in London was a puzzle. Streaks of lightning flashed through the sky as the thunder boomed loudly. It was warm though, in his house, sitting in front of the fireplace with a cup of tea, ah, that's refreshing.

However, the peace was disrupted when Arthur heard a knock at the front door, and he huffed, irritated.

"Bloody hell, is that Alfred? What's he doing here..?", he grumbled, heading towards the door.

Expecting it was Alfred, or Francis, he was wrong. It was a girl, not really young, just a few years younger than him, probably. Her long dark brown hair was soaked with rain, and her long fringe had covered her eyes, which was a clear hazel tone. She was only wearing a white T-shirt, short-sleeved, and a pair of black shorts and sandals. And all of them were wet.

Arthur gaped at this, as he stared at the girl with a confused look. She looked at him back, and her lips curled into a smile.

"Big brother, you remember me kah?", she said, still smiling.

Arthur arched his eyebrows, thinking of what she was said. After all, she was speaking English with wrong grammar and what the hell is 'kah'?

"Who are you..?", he asked, much more curious for now.

The girl pouted, giving him a scornful look. Her eyes hardened, but there was a glint of disappointment, Arthur knew. She turned around, sighing, "I knew you wouldn't remember.. Never mind lah. We meet again sometimes, ok?"

Before Arthur could reply, she ran away, just like that. Leaving him more and more curious and puzzled by her sudden appearance, and leaving just like that.

And what does she means by 'big brother'?

Maya Salena continued to run, until she reached the hotel she was staying. She stopped for a while, trying to catch her breath. Her hazel eyes were stained with tears, and she wiped silently. How she missed her brothers so much, and one of them had forgotten them.

Of course, they weren't really her brothers. But they had raised her, and João had found her first, then he passed her to Dutch and after that to Arthur. Arthur was the last to raise her yet he didn't even remember her! He even changed her name to Alisa.

Oh well, she thought, she's going to meet him again at the World meeting.

And of course, she did.

It was quite early, and Arthur was alone in the meeting room. He sighed, grumbling about how late the other nations were. Soon after that, the door flung open, and Arthur tilted to see, expecting it was Ivan, since he too was early sometimes.

Well, he was quite wrong.

It was the mysterious girl he met before. But now, she was wearing a brown coat, with white shirt beneath it. Her hands were gripping onto her skirt, as she looked at him excitedly. Her hazel eyes met his green ones, and she smiled instantly.

"Hello, Arthur! Nice meeting you again!", she chirped.

Arthur gaped, he was now surprised to see her here.

"You're a… nation?"

She nodded, smiling still. And then she let her hand out, as if she wants to shake hands with him.

"I'm Malaysia, of course! Do you remember me?", she introduced herself before shaking his hands.

Malaysia. Hmm, that was somehow quite familiar, for Arthur. But no matter how much he tried to remember, he couldn't.

He suddenly felt a sensation of being stared at. Turning around, he saw her glaring at him intently. A glint of hope shown in her eyes. The determination, it was like the day before.

Before he could speak, the door flung open again and came in Alfred, with his usual cheerful mood, greeted Arthur.

"What's up, Arthur-", he trailed off when he saw Malaysia, and she hesitated for a while, before giving him a faint smile, somehow shy.

"Whoa, you never told me you've got a girl."

If it's not for Maya being here, Arthur would have beaten the shit off him. But instead, he gritted his teeth in irritation, showing him some kind of warning in his annoyed face, but America just being America, shrugged it off, grinning widely.

"I shall tell Francis about this! He might be happy to hear this!", he said cheerfully, but before he could run, Francis suddenly popped out behind him.

"I'm already here, and I'm quite pleased az vell.", he smirked, amused.

Arthur turned red, shocked and angry for Francis and Alfred. He was near from shouting when Maya interrupted the three of them.

"No guys. I'm his little sister," she smiled, somehow startled by all this, but still showing some kind of a sweet impression on her face. The two other nations, except Arthur, shot up at once but then amused by the sudden statement.

"Ohonhonhonhon, I never knew you have a little sister, Angleterre. Did you hide her in your closet and keep her for your pleazure?", he mused.

Maya jumped at once, shooking her head, her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "Wait, eww! No! Not like that…. We just met again a few days ago, I mean.. We..", she mumbled hesitantly before quieten down, her eyes glued to the floor, still embarrassed of the statement.

Arthur huffed, his temper almost burst, but with little patience he have, he held on. He was tired by all this, especially with Malaysia keep telling everyone about their so called family relationship.

"Malaysia.. I'm not your brother. Perhaps I _was. _But not anymore.", he exclaimed, his voice was cold but calm yet it was enough to make the girl's upset.

Her gaze lowered again, this time tears began to appear in the corner of her eyes. She hated it. Why, nobody wanted to admit it. She did nothing wrong, and yet everyone she knew had never care about her.

Oh well, just like what Indonesia had said to her, time changes, and so will the world. She never believed it, and well, now she does.

"Yeah… I… I'm sorry then..", she sniffled.

She dashed to the door, expecting to go out before bumping onto someone. Looking up, her eyes, the hazel orbs widened in terror before backing away at once. Her hands begin to tremble, scared.

Her lips parted, as she shakily called out the name she once feared off,

"J-j-japan….?"

* * *

**Oh god.. I'm sorry for making another story without updating one! I'm in the progress of updating My Life With Boys now, don't worry!  
**

**This is badly done! I'm sorry but it's night~ **

**HAPPY MALAYSIA DAY! 16****TH**** SEPTEMBER, YIPPEE!**

**Also, happy birthday to hoodee~ My bestie!**

**Till then,**

**xxxxx**


End file.
